Mais alors si vous ne l'êtes pas
by Dahud
Summary: Aragorn, du haut de ses 6 ans se rend compte de beaucoup de choses, et notamment de sa filiation. Sa famille, est-elle la sienne? R&R plz


Mais alors si vous ne l'êtes pas...

Voilà un petit OS sur « Le Seigneur des Anneaux ». j'avais envie de retracer ce qu'avait pu ressentir Estel lorsqu'il avait compris qu'Elrond n'était pas son père. Je pense bien que mon récit ne sera peut-être pas fidèle à Tolkien, mais en tout cas j'ai fait tout pour!

Disclaimer : J R R Tolkien

******************

Estel se promenait seul à travers Imladris. Il s'était lever tôt ce matin, si tôt que la soleil n'avait pas encore fait apparaître ses premiers rayons. Alors Estel avait entrepris de faire sa toilette et d'aller se promener.

Malgré l'heure plus que matinal, certains elfes, habitant de la cité, était déjà lever et comme lui, profitaient de cette instant à la méditation.

Foncombe était pour lui un jardin digne des Ainurs où bâtits elfiques et nature sauvage savamment domptée, s'entremêlaient en harmonie pour former un ensemble digne des beautés de ce monde.

Il n'avait pas peur à marcher seul dans la toute jeune aurore car il savait qu'il ne risquait rien ainsi entouré d'elfe.

Abordant le mince ru qui serpentait dans tout Imladris, Estel se prit à penser à tous ces instants avec ses frères Elladan et Elrohir, les blagues, les batailles d'eau quand la chaleur se faisait trop ressentir, les confidences, mais aussi les leçons sur Arda, les entraînements avec les épées de bois, pour devenir un grand guerrier elfique.

Du haut de ses 6 ans, Estel prenait plaisir à marcher seul, afin de réfléchir sur sa courte existence. Bien que passant toutes ses journées avec ses frères ou son père, le seigneur Elrond, il se sentait seul, comme si il lui manquait quelque chose. Sa mère, bien que solitaire, essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, mais chose qu'ignorait Estel, c'est que c'était difficile pour sa mère de passer tout son temps avec l'enfant qui lui rappelait tant son défunt époux. Gilraen finissait irrémédiablement par se laisser mourir de chagrin mais pour son fils, continuerait de vivre avec le souvenir et le désespoir de n'avoir pu garder les deux hommes de sa vie.

Estel, bien qu'appelant Elladan et Elrohir ses frères et Elrond son père, voyait bien qu'il ne leur ressemblait pas. Il sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même famille. Ils avaient les cheveux sombres alors que les siens étaient clairs, ils avaient les yeux bleu ciel alors que lui les avait bleu vert et surtout, c'étaient des elfes alors que lui n'était qu'un homme. Tout à sa réfliexion, Estel ne sentit pas quelqu'un l'approcher.

- Estel, Yon nîn, te voilà déjà lever!

- Oui Ada, je me suis même réveillé avant le lune!

Elrond fixait avec gentillesse cet être si pure et innocent, à qui la vie avait promis une destinée déjà sombre...

- Eh bien mon enfant, il est à présent l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Souhaites-tu m'y accompagner?

- Avec plaisir Ada, mon estomac réclame sa pitance!

C'est avec le sourire et le cœur léger qu'Elrond, seigneur d'Imladris, s'en alla rejoindre la salle à manger avec Estel à ses côtés.

A table, les conversations allaient bon train, chacun relatant ce qu'il allait faire dans la journée, devisant des événements de la veille et tous mangeaient avec un appétit non feint.

Elrond, comme à son habitude, se tenait en bout de table, ses fils à sa droite, Estel et sa mère à sa gauche. Si Estel s'était empressé de remplir son assiette des divers mets présents sur la table et de les manger avec délices, maintenant, il picorait son assiette, pour les trois quart vide.

Notant se changement de comportement, Elrond lui demanda:

- Eh bien Yon nîn, n'as-tu donc déjà plus faim?

- Je réfléchissait à certaines choses Ada.

- Et quelles sont ces choses qui te font picorer?

Estel réfléchit avant de donner sa réponse, il ne devait pas faire d'impair, mais cela le tourmentait de trop.

- Êtes vous mon père?

Toute la tablée se tut, étonnée et curieuse de la réponse du maître des lieux. Elrond quant à lui, ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de tourment.

- Mon enfant, qu'entends-tu par « père »?

- Etes-vous l'homme qui m'a donné la vie? Votre sang court-il dans mes veines? Suis-je dans le vrai en vous appelant « Ada »?

regardant tristement Estel, Elrond se rendit compte à quel point cet enfant était mûr pour son âge, à quel point il se rendait compte des choses malgré ses 6 ans.

- De part de lointains parents, une infime partie de ton sang est le mien. Mais si je suis l'homme qui t'ait permis de venir à la vie, alors mon enfant, je ne le suis pas.

- Mais alors si vous ne l'êtes pas...

Estel avait les larmes aux yeux. Bien qu'il avait toujours su au fond de lui que cette réalité n'était en rien la vérité, l'avouer par des mots la révélait bien plus triste qu'il n'y pensait.

- Estel, donne moi ta vision d'un père.

Estel fut pris au dépourvu. Sa vision d'un père? Il 'navait qu'une, celle d'Elrond... mais aussi celle de nombreux autres jeunes elfes. Il s'appliqua alors à décrire comment il verrai son père.

- Ce serait un homme fort, capable de me protéger en toute circonstance. Il m'apprendrait tout ce qu'il sait, aimerait parler des heures avec moi, à me raconter des histoires, il serait fier de moi quand je réussi ce que j'entreprends et m'encouragerait lorsque je faillis. Il me prendrais dans ses bras quand je suis heureux, mais aussi quand je suis triste et quand j'ai peur. Il braverait tous les dangers de ce monde pour moi... ce serait un homme bien, mon père!

Tout à sa description, Estel ne voyait le regard de sa mère se voiler de larmes contenues, car c'était là toute la description d'Arathorn. Mais Estel était encore trop jeune pour apprendre la vérité et recevoir ce lourd fardeau qu'était son héritage.

Plus il avançait dans sa narration, plus Estel ce rendait compte qu'Elrond était ce père.

- Suis-je cela à tes yeux?

Estel fixa son regard dans celui du Seigneur de la cité elfique. En une seconde, Estel put y lire la tristesse, la peur d'être rejeté, mais aussi l'espoir d'être un bon père.

- Vous l'êtes...Ada...

- Alors je serai toujours ton père, et tu seras toujours mon fils.

Puis se penchant vers Estel et le prenant dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Quoi qu'en pensent les autres, quoi qu'en disent les gens, tu es et tu seras mon fils. Nous ne partageons peut-être pas le même sang, mais mon amour pour toi est le même que pour Elladan et Elrohir. N'est-ce pas ce qui compte Yon nîn?

Enfouissant sa tête dans la longue tunique de son père, et humant son doux parfum, Estel acquiesça de la tête. Il avait un père, il avait des frères et il avait sa mère. Ce n'était pas sa vraie famille, certes, mais c'était une famille de cœur, et elle valait pour lui, tout l'or et le mithril du monde.

***********************

Voilou le petit OS!! Alors qu'es ce que vous en penser???? ca fait pas trop guimauve??? me suis pas trop plantée dans mon elfique? Parce que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas pratiqué....^^

alors ben..... reviews please!!^^


End file.
